Ironie macabre
by lamebrise83
Summary: Petra se réveille tranquillement quand elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas seule dans,le lit à partir de ce moment elle fera des recherches sur le comment su pourquoi cela à pu arriver. Le résumé n'est vraiment pas top mais rassurez vous l'histoire est mieux (enfin je l'espère ) '


Alors voici un petit os que j'ai longtemps hésité à poster de peur d'être dans le OCC pour certains personnages.

Je vous laisse donc en juger par vous-même ;)

Donc bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe sur ce, j'arrête de parler !

C'était le matin. Il faisait beau et chaud une belle journée s'annonçait.

Une journée banal ayant l'air banal.

Petra Ral se lèverait, irait saluer ses compagnons ainsi que son supérieur.

Puis elle irait faire ses corvées quotidiennes. C'est à dire entrainement toute la matinée,douche, repas, s'occuper des chevaux, nettoyer le jardin, défendre Eren d'Hanji, se ré-entraîner,manger, se re-laver puis enfin dormir.

En clair cette journée aurait dû se passer ainsi. Sauf que le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Cette dernière se réveilla sur quelque chose de confortable et...musclé ?!

Les yeux fermés voulant croire toujours rêver.

Elle pouvait sentir des mouvements respiratoires, régulier et puissant devant ce spectacle, Petra devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne rêvait pas.

Deux questions logiques, lui vinrent alors à l'esprit la première qui pouvait-être cet homme sous elle? La seconde encore plus évidentes comment s'était-elle retrouvée là ?

Avec un certain stresse, elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour répondre à sa première question.

Impossible ! Elle ne rêvait pas c'était _lui_ ?!

Son supérieur ? !

Petra se leva alors pour vérifier. C'était effectivement _lui_ en se levant, elle pût sentir comme un courant d'air frais ,lui parcourant le corp ce qui lui fit réaliser qu'elle était nue.

Son caporal était lui aussi en tenue d'Adams ce qui la fit rougir très fort.

Mais que se passait-il à la fin ?!

Elle descendit du lit avec la plus grande des délicatesses, de sorte à ne pas réveiller le caporal.

Cette dernière alla dans la salle de bain, prit une serviette, de sorte à cacher sa nudité.

Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour pouvoir mettre de l'eau gelé sur son visage espérant que ce soit juste un rêve très réaliste.

Cependant cette option, fut vite écarté après ce "test".

Qu'allait-elle faire? S'enfuir et faire s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé ? Ou attendre que le beau jeune homme se réveille pour obtenir quelques réponses à ses questions?

Petra choisit la lâcheté. S'enfuyant le plus discrètement et rapidement possible pour aller dans ses quartiers. Priant pour sue personne ne la voie sortir en tenue légère, qui plus est des appartements de son supérieur..

Arrivant enfin dans sa chambre sans encombre, remerciant le ciel intérieurement.

Elle se questionnait sur le pourquoi du comment ça avait pu se produire ?

Il fallait qu'elle sache tout, mais comment arriverait elle à faire face à son Heichou sachant , qu'il a sûrement prit sa virginité.. ?

Ça s'annonçait extrêmement genant , avec une atmosphère lourde et tendue.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu revenir à ses corvées quotidiennes comme si de rien n'était.

Seul problème elle savait qu'elle devait savoir sinon toute sa vie elle serait bloqué dans le remord et la honte.

C'est pourquoi elle décida d'aller voir ses frères d'armes pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur la veille.

Petra: -Salut les gars, ça va? Dit elle avec un faux sourire.

Ses frères d'armes: Oui et toi ?

Petra: Bien par contre j'ai une question qui va vous semblez bizarre.

Eren : Quelle est-elle ? Dit le plus jeune intéressé.

Petra :- C'est assez débile mais vu qu'hier je me suis cogné assez fort la tête. J'ai oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille donc est-ce que l'un de vous pourrez me rafraîchir la mémoire ?

Eren-Hier soir nous avons fêter notre première victoire face aux Titans.

C'était apparement génial, mais je ne vais pas te mentir, moi aussi j'ai quelques trous de mémoire car d'après toute l'équipe j'avais quelque peu abusé de la boisson. Dit-il avec un sourire de gêne.

Auro:- Un peu dis-tu ? T'étais complètement éclaté. Tu ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool ! Tu as commencé à pleurer et à dire que le caporal Rivaille te faisait peur. C'était vraiment -il avec un sourire qui se valait sadique.

Erd:-Je pense que tu n'es pas en place pour critiquer car juste après Eren c'est toi qui à sombrer dans la boisson le poteau que tu as d'ailleurs dragué toute la soirée en a payer le prix fort. Dit-il satisfait.

Gunter: moi j'ai dormi dès le 1er verre donc toute la soirée. '-

Erd: Petra pour en revenir à toi, je pense que tu as été la pire de nous tous. Complètement morte, je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à te trouver là mais tu etais assise sur les genoux du caporal en chantant "Halouette gentille Halouette.." accompagné d'un beau ok confirmant que tu étais ivre.

Toute la soirée tu serais le caporal et dès qu'on s'approchait de lui, tu hurlais hilare "ne le touchez pas hick..c'est mon Heichou qu'a moi hick.." en mettant tes bras autour de son cou. Je le voyais qui essayé de t'enlever mais toi tu resserais l'étreinte. Il de résigna donc à te laisser comme ça voyant que tu ne bougerais pas.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il y a des avantages à être sobre car j'ai crus percevoir pour la 1er fois une lueur embarrassé dans son regard. Dit ce dernier avec fierté.

Petra avait tellement honte, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler.

Qu'avait-elle fait a son supérieur mon dieu ?!

Petra: Et..*elle prit une profonde inspiration* qu'ai-je fait ensuite? Dit elle avec tout la honte du monde.

Erd:- Le caporal t'a dit qu'il fallait que tu te repose le temps de désaouler. Tu as répondu que tu ne refuse de le quitter en te frottant encore plus contre lui. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme faire preuve de tant de contrôle. Il est effectivement très fort ! Comprenant que tu ne le lacherais pas , il te porta à ses appartements, pour que tu essaye de te reposer un peu après on ne sait rien de plus.

Petra : J'ai j'ai fait ça au Caporal-chef ?! Tu te moque de moi c'est impossible ?!

Rivaille: Il dit vrai Petra. Dit il de sa voix froide & impassible.

Petra : Hei..heichou?!

*pensée de Petra

Je crois que je passe la pire journée de ma vie, comme si le fait que ma honte soit affiché , devant mes compagnons ne suffit pas, il faut en plus que mon caporal et donc l'homme que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer soit mêler à tous ça !

Ma vie est fichue, il ne manquerait plus qu'une attaque de Titans se produise. Quoi que ça permettrai au moins de changer de sujet. Mais à quoi je pense là ?!

Fin de la pensée*

-Comment c'est impossible! Je ne me serais jamais permis de faire de tels choses à un homme et encore moins à vous ! Dit elle en partant dans ses appartements, pour fuir le regard glacial du beau brun.

Gunter: Veuillez l'excuser mon caporal, je crois que ça lui à fait un trop gros choc.

Rivaille: Je sais. Commencez l'entrainement je m'occupe d'elle. Eren ne reste pas seul avec hanji.

L'escouade: Bien mon caporal.

Le brun ténébreux toqua à la porte de la jeune fille.

Rivaille: Petra ouvre moi il faut qu'on parle.

Petra: S'il vous plait plus tard dit elle d'une voix brisée.

Rivaille: Je ne me rappel pas t'avoir posé la question. C'est un ordre ouvre la porte. Sec et froid comme à son habitude.

Elle ouvrit alors doucement la porte tout en baissant les yeux cachant quelques larmes avec ses mèches caramel.

Petra: Heichou si vous saviez comme j'ai honte...

Rivaille: Petra tu vas m'écouter sans l'interrompre ok.

Petra : D'accord..

Rivaille : Je crois que pour la 1er fois de ma vie je dois des excuses à quelqu'un. Excuse moi pour ma faiblesse.. Dit il un tout petit moins assuré qu'à son habitude. Comme l'a dit Erd, je t'ai bien amené dans mes appartements pour que tu te repose. Sauf que quand je t'ai déposé sur le lit tu m'as embrassé , disant que tu en voulais tu savais comme je prenais sur moi pour ne pas céder. Je te disais d'arrêter et que tu étais complètement saoul, je te disais s'il te plait ne me pousse pas à bout. Mais tu ne m'ecoutais pas. Tu deboutonnais ma chemise et disais que moi aussi j'en avais envie. Tu m'embrassais dans le cou, puis tu me mordais l'oreille. Sentant que je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, j'étais pret à t'arreter. C'est alors que tu m'as dit avec un regard franc :Même si je n'étais pas ivre, j'aurais voulu le faire car je..je vous aime Caporal. Alors s'il vous plaisir rien qu'une fois envoyer moi au paradis

C'était à ce moment précis où j'ai craqué. J'ai beau être un soldat, j'en reste un homme.. Désolé Petra j'espère ne pas t'avoir salie et...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Petra scellèrent les siennes.

Petra : Caporal s'il vous plait ne dites plus jamais de telles absurdités. Vous ne m'avez pas du tout salie mon plus grand regret est de n'avoir pu me souvenir de cette où nous ne faisions qu'un..

Rivaille: Si ce n'est que ça, ça peut très bien s'arranger. Dit il sur un ton desireux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Cette remarque ou proposition enflamma les joues de Petra.

- Et il y aussi une chose que je voulais te dire une fois que tu serais revenu à toi. Moi aussi je t'aime. Froid impassible comme toujours me direz vous cependant si on regardait de très près on pouvait presque apercevoir quelques rougeurs. C'était un spectacle que très peu de personnes avait du voir. Peut-être était-elle la seule à avoir vu quelque-chose montrant que lui aussi était un humain avec des sentiments. Après cette déclaration il vola les lèvres de la rousse avec chasteté. Cette dernière sourit puis approfondie le baisé pour qu'il devienne passionné.

*******#**********************

Tout s'annonçait pour le mieux. Alors qu'un jour une fraction de seconde suffit à détruire ce bonheur. Le titan féminin avait brisé la colonne vertébrale de Petra et donc la preuve que Rivaille était un humain avec des sentiments. Ce jour-là quatre vaillant soldat, amis voir presque famille ont péri de la main de cette abomination. Ce jour-là ce coeur si petit, qu'était celui de Rivaille se brisa à jamais.

Vide était l'adjectif qui le désigné maintenant.

Incapable de pouvoir rire de pleurer d'être quelque peu content ou en colère. Incapable de vivre. Vide un corp vivant que pour trancher, decouper, massacrer. Vengeance était demandée, si il le pouvait il aurait clamé haut et fort cette injustice! Mais c'était impossible, car ironiquement lui qui était "vivant"était mort à l'interieur. Un être dénué d'âme, une coquille vide. Eux sa précieuse famille était "morte" et pourtant elle semblait encore vivante leur âmes étaient comme présentes.

Quelle ironie macabre qu'est la vie.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
